<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream Surprise by Flyingbleubunni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946916">Ice Cream Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbleubunni/pseuds/Flyingbleubunni'>Flyingbleubunni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this 4 moths ago and hated it, I'm not actually lactose intolerant, It reads as complete but I might add on, Lactose Intolerance, Maybe - Freeform, Please Forgive me, Please Send Help, Sick Character, Sick!Jae, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Everything, WIP, concerned day6, protective day6, sick Jae, this is an impulse post, worried day6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbleubunni/pseuds/Flyingbleubunni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jae gets sick after a group outing, the boys fear the worst. Jae just regrets not getting lactose free ice cream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae &amp; Everyone, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, if you have decided to read this THANK YOU SO MUCH and also SORRY FOR THE LOW QUALITY. Please enjoy. I wrote this over 4 months ago and hated it and have now decided to post this on impulse. ALSO CONGRATS TO DAY6 AT MAMA!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe letting the members convince him to get ice cream hadn’t been a great idea, Jae thought as the van bounced down the road to the dorm. His head was throbbing, poorly paved road making the normally dull ride hell.</p><p>Sure, he could have reminded them that he was lactose intolerant, he could have chosen to not get anything himself, but it looked so good, and they had looked so sad when he said he wasn’t going to get anything. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>It had been a long week of radio interviews, variety shows, and performances, and the boys finally had a day off. Dowoon had very excitedly told them about the opening of the new ice-cream store just a couple blocks from their dorm. Apparently, they were giving out discounted ice cream as an opening day treat. Dowoon had been so excited to not only get ice-cream but to treat his hyungs insisting he would be the one paying for once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jae was actually quite excited to go. He had been craving the sweet, cold deliciousness for a while, but there weren’t any shops close to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all stumbled out of the van, eager to eat something that wasn’t “diet food”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to Sweet Treats,” a teenage-looking girl dressed in stripes greeted, “How may I help you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced around the store, looking for any clearly marked lactose free-options. After a couple of seconds, he spotted the small sign sitting on the wall behind the girl:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ALL OUT OF LACTOSE-FREE OPTIONS</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> His stomach dropped. No ice-cream for him he guessed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jaehyungie—" Wonpil looked up from his newly acquired ice cream”—aren’t you going to get anything?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, Hyung, Dowoonie is about to pay,” Sungjin chipped in from beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’m not going to have anything today.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dowoon frowned. “But Hyung, it’s my treat. We deserve it” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt horrible, the ice-cream looked so good, and Dowoon looked a little hurt, he felt bad. He looked around, the line was getting long, he shouldn’t make other people wait for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl at the counter was looking at him, “Um—” he glanced around”—I’ll have one scoop of chocolate please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he saw Dowoon’s bright smile, clearly happy to be able to treat all his members, he decided it was worth it. Plus, the ice-cream was tasty.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It was not worth it. About 30 minutes after he finished his ice-cream, he felt the headache kick in. If the members found out how sick he felt, they would feel so guilty. He looked around at their smiling faces, deciding he could deal with the consequences of his actions by himself, in his bed, with the lights off, alone.</p><p>For the time being, though, he was thankful for his elder status meaning he got first dibs on seats, and could not be forced to drive like Brian. Closing his eyes, he drifted asleep.</p><p>He was awoken by a firm hand shaking his shoulder. He didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to sleep.</p><p>“Jae.” That was Brian’s voice. “You can sleep once we get into our dorm.” Oh, had he said that out loud?</p><p>Still hazy, he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car. The other members were already making their way inside. </p><p>They paused at the elevator, waiting for Jae and Brian to catch up.</p><p>“Does something seem off with Jae-Hyung to you guys?” Wonpil asked.</p><p>Sungjin looked up, frowning. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know, he just,” he sighed, “He just seems skinnier than usual, and it isn’t normal for him to not want food, much less ice-cream.”    </p><p>Sungjin glanced at the man in question noticing that, yes, he did look skinnier than usual. He would have to ask Jae about it later.</p><p>“It has been a long couple of weeks, I bet it is just the stress.”</p><p>No one looked convinced.</p><p>Dowoon perked up, “We’ll just have to make a delicious dinner tonight.” </p><p>“Why are we making a delicious dinner?”</p><p>Dowoon glanced at Jae who looked lethargic and out of it before turning back to Brian, “Because we have time! Duh.”</p><p>Brain chuckled, Dowoon was a cutie.</p><p>The ride in the elevator seemed to last for ages as Sungjin kept his eye on Jae. He was in the back corner, leaning with his back against the wall, hands gripping the railing, eyes squeezed shut. That wasn’t normal. Normally, Jae would be chatting with the younger ones, getting them hyped for something.</p><p>Now he really was worried. Up close he could confirm he was skinnier than usual. Not by much, but, still, it was noticeable. He would tell them if he was dieting, right? He knew Jae tended to lose weight when he was stressed out, but Wonpil was right: Jae was never one to deny himself food. He would keep an eye on him for the next couple of days.</p><p>As the apartment door closed, Jae headed straight towards his room. He could hear someone call his name, but his head was throbbing and he felt like he was going to pass out. He was usually able to sleep through his symptoms, but he knew he would have to wake up for dinner, he had heard the other members talking about making something. He hoped it was nothing too exciting, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold down the food, and that would just worry the members. He didn’t want to worry them.</p>
<hr/><p>“Jae-hyung, what do you want for-” Dowoon was cut off by the sound of the door closing.</p><p>He would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little upset. As much as Jae joked that they drove him insane and that he didn’t like them, he never ignored them. He was always ready to help out one of his dongsaengs or just listen to what they had to say. </p><p>He looked at Brian. “Is he okay?”</p><p>Brian looked up from his phone. “hmm?”</p><p>“Is Jae-hyungie okay?</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I think so, he is just really tired, we’ve all been busy”</p><p>“Oh,” He glanced towards the hall. “Okay, I want to get started on dinner, what do you think he’ll want?”</p><p>“He will be happy with anything that is made by the team”</p><p>“Pasta it is then!”</p><p>The rest of the group laughed watching their Maknae rush off to the kitchen, probably making sure they had everything they needed. It was only 3:00 pm, so if he was missing anything, he could convince Sungjin to drive him to the store. </p><p>After Dowoon disappeared, Sungjin and Wonpil went to play video games, while Brian went to bed. </p><p>About 30 minutes later, Dowoon came into the living space, a pout on his face.</p><p>“Sungjin~” He whined, ”Will you drive me to the store, I need to get some things for dinner”</p><p>“Oh,” Wonpil perked up. “Can you take me too?”</p><p>Sungjin, realizing the other two drivers were asleep, had no choice on the matter. “When are you all going to get your licenses?”</p><p>They laughed. “Why would we get a license when you guys drive us everywhere?”</p><p>“Fine, let me write a note in case our two sleeping beauties wake up”</p><p>“Sleeping beauties, more like sleeping beasts” Dowoon chuckled making his way towards the door.</p>
<hr/><p>As Jae tried to sit up, the world around him moved in a foggy blur. The churning in his stomach becoming impossible to ignore. He stumbled out of the bed, crashing to the floor, barely managing to keep the nausea at bay. </p><p>When his room stopped spinning, he stood up and attempted to make his way to the restroom. </p><p>He collapsed onto the floor in front of the toilet, retching. It seemed as if he had lost all the food he had eaten in the past month, not like it was much. Five minutes passed before his stomach had been fully emptied, but his body refused to stop. Tears lined his eyes as he dry heaved, the coughs like knives on his already raw throat. He just wanted to go back to bed.</p><p>He felt tears in his eyes, his head was throbbing, it hurt to swallow. God, why did he have to be so stupid. He should have just not eaten the ice cream. </p><p>He sat there on the floor for another 5 minutes before realizing no one had heard him, he could still keep his illness on the down-low. His members didn’t deserve to feel guilty for his stupidity.</p><p>He stood up and washed his face before returning to his room and collapsing back on his bed. He just wanted to sleep, but his head is throbbing. He knew he could go to sleep if he tried, but he felt so unproductive. He sat for a good 20 minutes trying to come up with ideas for JaeSix season 2 before the headache got too much, resigning himself to curl up in a ball in the darkness. </p>
<hr/><p>“Hyungs, we’re home” Dowoon shouted from the doorway.</p><p>“Be quiet, Dowoon. They might still be asleep”, Sungjin scolded. </p><p>“I’m awake.” they heard Brian call from the living room.</p><p>“Where’s Jae?”</p><p>“Still asleep, I think.”</p><p>“Dang, he’s been out for a while.”</p><p>“Wonpil, you want to help me with dinner?” Dowoon looked towards the elder. “It should take about 45 minutes total”</p><p>Wonpil glanced towards Jae’s room. “But I wanna--”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea” Sungjin cut in, “I’ll go check on Jae.”</p><p>Wonpil nodded his head, although, he didn’t look too happy about it. “Okay, fine.”</p><p>Brian waited for the younger boys to leave before asking, “So, what’s up with Jae?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He’s been kind of off all day, and the others seem really worried about him, so what’s up?”</p><p>“They’ve noticed he has gotten skinnier, and he wasn’t going to get any ice cream today,” he paused, “I don’t think it is anything that bad, but something must be up. When we got in the elevator earlier, he looked like he was in a lot of pain”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Yeah, um, I’m gonna go check on him, you gonna be good out here?”</p><p>He gestured to the door. “Yeah, go make sure our Chicken Little is okay” </p><p>Sungjin cracked the door open as slowly as possible, hoping to not wake the older boy. </p><p>The room was dark, but he could make out Jae curled up on the bed, buried under a blanket. He looked miserable. Face half covered by the blanket, he looked pale, even in the darkness, appearing far younger than he was.</p><p>He wanted to let the boy sleep, but he knew as a leader he needed to figure out what was wrong first. He needed to make sure he didn’t have to contact JY or the company.</p><p>Gently shaking his shoulder, he called out, “Jae-hyung, wake up.”</p><p>He heard a groan before the lump curled into a tighter ball.</p><p>“Hyung, you really need to wake up”</p><p>“Mmmmmm, hurts” his words slurred together, almost as if he was drunk.</p><p>“What hurts, Hyung?”</p><p>Suddenly, Jae stumbled off the bed, tripping over the blanket before rushing to the restroom. He watched the door slam shut before hearing the tell-tale sounds of vomiting. </p><p>Rushing to the bathroom, he fell to the ground beside his brother as he coughed up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. </p><p>He rubbed Jae’s backed until he finally stopped vomiting, falling back letting his head rest on Sungjin’s shoulder.  </p><p>Looking down, he saw glazed-over eyes staring back at him, “Oh, hyung, why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well”</p><p>“Didn’t want y’all to feel bad” he mumbled, “Stupid lactose.”</p><p>There was pout on his face, and it would have been cute if it weren’t the circumstances.</p><p>Ohhhh. It finally clicked: Jae had gotten ice-cream earlier today. But didn’t they have lactose free options?  Why didn’t he just tell them?</p><p>“Ice cream?”</p><p>“Ice cream.”</p><p>“Do you think you are done throwing up?” He asked, legs beginning to go numb on the cold floor.</p><p>“Mmhmmm.”</p><p>“Come on.” He helped Jae stand. “Let’s get you back in bed.”</p>
<hr/><p>Everyone, save Jae, gathered in the kitchen, looking at Sungjin expectantly. </p><p>“So we might have to postpone dinner plans”, Sunjin announced.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dowoon exclaimed gesturing at the pot of boiling water, “I’ve already started cooking the noodles.”</p><p>“Jae-hyung is pretty sick right now, I’m not sure if he will be able to hold anything down.” Looking at the devastation on their youngest’s he corrected, “We can use the noodles another time, but we want him to be able to enjoy the food.”</p><p>Dowoon nodded moving to stir the pasta.</p><p>“He was perfectly fine earlier,” Brian pointed out, “What happened?”</p><p>“The ice-cream he ate wasn’t lactose-free.”</p><p>“Now that you mention it, he always asks to make sure there are lactose-free options, he didn’t this time.”</p><p>“That would also explain why he wasn’t going to get any in the first place,” Dowoon frowned, “So what changed his mind?”</p><p>“You know Jae, he would do anything for us. He didn’t want to upset anyone.”</p><p>This time it was Wonpil who frowned, “But his health is more important, he should have just told us. He needs to learn-”</p><p>“Your right, he needs to take better care of himself, but that is a conversation for another time,” Seungjin cut in, “Right now he needs rest and to be taken care of.” He looked around noticing the faces filled with determination and worry surrounding him. “He may not want help, but he can’t stop us from taking care of him, okay?”</p><p>“Exactly!! We are his team. He shouldn’t have to ask.” Wonpil looked proud, as if he had had some great realization. “We will drown him with love until he accepts it as normal.”</p><p>“Woah,” Brian exclaimed, wide-eyed. “Maybe that is a little too much. We want to take care of him but we have to remember not only was he raised differently than us. And that he is an introvert, although he may not seem it. He will burn if we smother him.”</p><p>“And,” Sungjin added, “He won’t tell us when it is getting too much. We need to learn to judge Jae better than we have before. We don’t want him to wear himself out because he doesn’t want to disappoint or let us down.” He looked at the younger ones. “We will need to be able to better judge his moods, and teach him how to accept help before it is necessary, but for now, let’s just take care of him.”</p><p>He looked around receiving affirmations from all present.</p><p>“Dowoon, do you think you can find any soup that won’t make his allergies act up?”</p><p>“On it!”</p><p>“Brian, you want to keep an eye on him? I’ll call the company to see if he can get the day off?”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on him, but are you going to call the company, or are you just going to text JY-nim?”</p><p>Sungjin sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know how long he’ll need off, but if it is just a day, I’ll talk to hyung-nim, but if it is more than that, we’ll have to talk to the company.”</p><p>A crash could be heard from the other room.</p><p>“I’m gonna go check on Jae.” Brian disappeared from the room.</p>
<hr/><p>Brian rushed towards Jae’s room, worried. Jae was known to be clumsy, but his current state was not the best for him to avoid any dangerous falls. He was too clumsy for his own good and safety. He opened the door to the room, to find Jae laying on the floor, tangled in a blanket.</p><p>He squatted down on the floor, gently shaking Jae. “Jae,” he whispered, not wanting to startle the boy, “Jae, we need to get you up. You can’t sleep on the floor.”</p><p>Jae groaned before curling onto his side. Brian thought he looked quite small, curled up in a blanket. At least he was responsive.</p><p>“Jae.”</p><p>“BriBri?” Jae seemed to recognize him at last.</p><p>“Hey, Jae. You think you can get up?”</p><p>Jae’s voice was muffled in his response. “Hurts. Tired.”</p><p>There was no way he’d be able to get Jae to move in his state. He began running his hand through Jae’s hair. To his surprise, he leaned into the touch, an oddity for the normally touch-avoidant man.</p><p>“It’s okay, just go to sleep. I’m right here.”</p><p>After about ten minutes, Jae finally drifted to sleep, going limp on the floor. He looked worn out. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed the eyebags and pale pallor before. He gently lifted him in a bridal carry, before letting him down on the bed. He wondered what had caused him to fall off in the first place. Quietly sitting in a desk chair, he pulled out his phone; There was a notification from the group chat:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin: We have tomorrow off. Boss says to take him to the doctor if we need to. Jae has the next day off as well if he needs it, but we have to head back to the studio</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The loud ding that came from his phone startled him, causing him to frantically silence his notifications; he had just gotten Jae to fall asleep. He opened his messages to see a private message from Sungjin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin: How is he?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Young K: Tired. In pain.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Young K: Can’t believe we haven’t noticed how exhausted he looks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin: Yeah, he seemed really out of it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin: Gonna try to eat in an hour, will he be ready?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Young K: idk how much he’ll be able to hold down, but we need to try to get food in him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also should talk to him about getting more sleep. Being sick shouldn’t make him this tired this quick.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungjin: Yeah. I know for a fact I fall asleep before he does normally, but I’m not sure how late he’s up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We can talk to him about it once he is feeling better.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you know how long it should last?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YoungK: Google says no more than 48 hours when healthy. So they might last through tomorrow until midday the next day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at the man of concern who had curled back up into himself. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to watch him be in so much pain for the next twenty-four plus hours.</p><p>Gently reaching out, he stroked his hand through Jae’s hair. Hopefully, he would enjoy the sleep; he would have to wake up soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU SO SO SO SOS MUCH FOR READING THIS. </p><p>Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it; I really need the motivation. </p><p>Also, feel free to leave prompt requests, I need ideas to write. Also, should I open a fic for prompts?</p><p>Also this is kind of random but does anyone have any tips for making dialogue less stiff. I felt like all the conversations in this story were really stiff and it really bothers me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>